Mismatched or Not
by Orange Summer Tangerines
Summary: It's summer and they are in a beach resort... i am still gonna edit this xD


Mismatched or not

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fate/stay night.

**Chapter 1**: Their summer vacation

**xoxo**

"Sugoi! This place is sooo amazing, Rin-senpai!" a young lady with shoulder-length lavender hair exclaimed in a soft tone as she clasped both of her hands together as she let her eyes look at the place; But, the summer wind made her hair danced that she needed to put a hand on her head so that her summer hat won't flew some where.

In front of her is an outstanding show of nature's beauty. Clear blue sea that glittered as the light from the sun is bounced back and sparkling pure white sand. There are some tourists that were roaming around and some are bathing under the sun and others are enjoying the sea. And, to complete the whole breath-taking scene was the vast blue sky with some fluffy white clouds that were scattered everywhere.

"Rin, don't you think this is too much." Another young lady with hair that was tied in a ponytail blurted.

"I told you it's really a nice place!" the young lade in question confidently answered the lavender-haired lady as she lifted her dark shades up to her head and then turned to the blonde, "Saber.. It's to celebrate you and Sakura's victory from the Regional Tournament and we need to enjoy our short summer vacation." And she ended it with a smile.

"Rin…" was all Saber said as a small appreciative smile crept on her lips.

"Now you're smiling!—",Rin remarked,"—So, how about let's eat something first?" She suggested.

"That would be a good start." Saber agreed.

"Yeah, I agree!—", Sakura enthusiastically started,"—but.. where's Shirou-senpai?" She then grew worried.

Rin shrugged her shoulders, "He'll be able to find us—", she said in a reassuring tone,"— so, let's go!" the she started to walk away and Sakura joined her.

Saber was about to follow the 2 young ladies when a boy ran across the path.

"Gyahahaha! Medusa you are sooo slow!" A blue-haired boy teased as he stuck his tongue out as he turned around to let his chaser see and turned around again and ran. His chaser is a little girl with a long silk pink hair.

"Urgghh! Cu! Get back here!" the little girl named Meduse shouted as she threw her hands up in the air but continued chasing for Cu, the little boy.

Saber took some necessary backward steps as to give way for the 2 chasing kids but she didn't noticed that she stepped on a round stone and made her unbalanced; fortunately, her back bumped on something, rather someone, and that prevented her from falling.

Regaining her composure for a split-second, she turned around.

"So—Sorry." She apologized as she bowed her head but the stranger just turned his head to her then walked away without any word of acceptance of her apology.

"Heeey! Saabeer!" Sakura and Rin called out that gained all of Saber's attention back to them. She spun around and jogged to their spot.

**Few minutes later..**

They have reached the beach restaurant that is located a few distances from the beach. Rin chose the seats where they could still see a good view of the place.

"Rin-senpai—"Sakura started but was cut.

"Sakura, Rin would be fine; furthermore, we aren't in school." Rin said in a matter of face tone.

"Hai… Rin.." She said as if tasting how the name rolled out of her mouth and she saw her smiling at her.

"Ahh.. Rin, maybe I'll look for Shirou-senpai.." She continued as her tone was laced with worry.

Rin sighed, "Just be back here if you didn't saw him by his hotel room or you didn't met up with him on you way." Rin strictly said.

"Hai. Then I'll be going." Sakura stood up from her seat and bowed at her two seated senpais and left.

The two went silent for a moment as they were trapped in their own world by looking at the sea.

"HERE'S YOUR MENU." A male voice came with a raised tone as he slammed the menus on the table that absolutely startled the two ladies.

They regained their composure and picked up the menus and scanned the list. Then, they said their orders and were the ones that chose the food that the two missing people will be eating. The waiter listed their orders and harshly took the menus and left. His glasses were glinting from the beginning because of the light.

Rin turned to her blonde friend who was sitting across the table and made sure that the waiter had left the counter that he was standing at and also was out of earshot, "Hey, don't you think that he treated us wrongly. He just slammed the menu on us." She complained with annoyance in her tone.

Saber cocked her head to the counter and saw no sign of their subject and then back to Rin, "Aside from that, I think he's familiar.. Like I've seen him before." She blurted out her cheek on her right hand's pointer finger and tried to recall her memories as to where she could have seen the guy.

"That's what I thought so too!", Rin agreed as she brightened up but it dropped a second past, "But he should be fired." She continued.

"It's rude to fire someone immediately." The blonde defended.

"Saabeerr—"the brown-haired lady frustratingly said as she leaned closer to Saber to lessen the distance the table had made between them (A/n: It's a rectangular table) had created, " –it's not ru—"

**SLAM! ** And a little clatter of the glassware,

"Ekkk!" Rin startingly exclaimed as she sat back up since there were dishes placed on the table, at the space between her and Saber, in a harsh manner. Saber glared to the object of interruption and was their topic awhile ago.

"HERE'S YOUR ORDER." His tone didn't changed and so was the glinting of his glasses, his face voids any emotions.

"You can place it on a more gentler manner." ,Saber pointed out but had no traces of emotion in her tone, "or the plates would break."

"It's clearly none of your business if the plates would break and they aren't broken yet." The waiter countered.

"Oi, we're your costumers here." Rin finally snapped.

His eyebrows arched and was about to give his come back when somebody interrupted.

"I'm so sorry for this brat" the person shot him a glare then back to the 2 ladies "He's still err…. New.. But please accept my deepest apologies." The brown haired man humbly bowed at them while the waiter didn't move a muscle; but, he was forced to bow since the older man placed his hand on his back.

Rin sighed," It's.. alright." She dismissively said since she had calmed down.

"Thank you and please excuse us." The man bowed again and pushed the waiter with both of his hands on the waiter's shoulders.

"Don't push me around, you old man." The waiter demanded with irritation in his tone as he looked over his shoulder and shot a death glare to the other.

**A minute later…**

A random guy raised his hand making the waiter drag his feet to the costumer.

"Can you bring me some more ice here?"

"YOU CAN'T ORDER ME AROUND." The waiter countered.

Rin sweat dropped and a muscle under Saber's left eye twitched.

"Why did he even apply as a waiter if he didn't want to be ordered around..." Rin blurted out as she shook her head.

"Hey, sorry we're late." A man's voice came.

"Yes, you were really late." Rin deadpanned.

"Shirou." Saber acknowledged.

Rin moved to give space for Sakura while Shirou took the seat beside Saber. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes were coldly glaring at them.

**xoxo**

"Eehh! Saber.. I thought your gonna go swimming with us.." Rin shockingly said as she stared at the young blonde lady, she was expecting her to be wearing a swim suit and not a long-sleeved jacket and was paired by a short. Rin was wearing a red one while Sakura had a violet swim suit on.

"Yeah.. I was planning on swimming with you.. But.. I think I'll pass." She reasoned out as she looked at the ground and looked up to them with an apologetic smile on her lips; her tone was laced by sadness. She looked down on her feel as her left hand clutched her lower right arm. She felt a bit sad but a part of her was felt relieved.

"You shouldn't be down, Saber." Sakura comfortingly said as she placed a hand on the blonde's right shoulder.

"Yeah.. Sakura's right—" Rin agreed as the blonde looked up, "— but you'll be swimming with us tomorrow."

Saber nodded with a small smile on.

As they reached the beach, their male companion, Shirou, had found a place and had already prepared it. They approached it and Rin and Sakura both went to the beach while Saber was left by the umbrella.

Saber is not all alone under the umbrella's shade because Shirou went to get something. Her blue eyes watched her friends from a distance but something distracted her that she had to zipped down her jacket's zipper because she is already bathing on her own sweat; it's summer and she's wearing a jacket but underneath was her 2 piece swim suit.

"Onee-chan." A little boy's voice came that made the blonde turn to her side and saw the little blue-haired boy from before.

"Hey. Need anything?" She inquired.

"Here. It'll help to reduce the hotness." He offered a can of soda which the blonde accepted, "Thanks, onee-chan." He then ran off.

"…" Her blue eyes softened as she watched the little boy's back as it disappeared through the crowd and turned to the cold can of soda that is now on her hand.

**xoxo**

"Shirou, where's Saber?" Rin inquired as she sat on the blanket and fished a sandwich by a basket as her eyes were glued to the beach before them, they had just finished. Sea water dripped on her wet hair and some of her bangs were sticking to her forehead.

Shirou, on the other hand, stared at Rin with a light shade of pink in his cheeks; he was speechless.

"Sen.. pai.." Sakura said in a whispering tone as she sat beside Rin but her eyes were glued to the lad.

"Shirou!—", Rin said his name again with a little rose in her voice, "—you're silence isn't helping. Where is Arturia?"

Finally returning to earth, "Uh.. She said she left something in her room.. So she went back to her hotel room."

"Shirou-senpai.. When did Saber left?" Sakura interrogated.

"Uhh.. I think 30 minutes ag—" Shirou was cut.

"WHAT? 30 minutes!" Rin shouted while Sakura sweat dropped and gulped.

"Ye—Yeah.." Shirou hesitantly affirmed and gulped.

"You should have escorted her! You're her cousin and you do know she had a bad sense of direction!" The brown haired lady scolded the lad.

"Saber.. " Sakura uttered as her voice laced with worry and brought her semi-balled right hand near her lips, making her fingers touch her lips.

"I know! But she said that I should watch over you two." Shirou reasoned out which was the truth.

Rin gave out a long, frustrated sigh as she stood up with a towel in her hand," We'll search for her." Her two companions nodded in agreement.

**Currently where Saber was..**

"Acchoo!" Saber sneezed and looked at her surroundings.

_Maybe someone was talking about me.. or I am catching cold already.. _she thought and stopped her tracks.

"Ano.. Did I took a wrong turn.. " She worriedly murmured as she looked on every direction where all she can see are trunks of trees, trees themselves, bushes and green grass.

"…. I should have taken the proper path than a short cut.." She regrettably said as she shook her head and started walking to hopefully find her way out.

**10 minutes later…**

_This place got to be kidding me.._ She annoyingly thought since she looked like she is just walking in circles.

Her hopes went up and she immediately shifted her gaze to where the rustling sound was and took forward strides.

** *rustle* *rustle***

"Um.. Excuse me.. May I ask where the exit of this place is?" She inquired as she stopped in her tracks and waited for the stranger whose back is facing her. The stranger had wind blown dirty blonde hair and seemed to be startled on hearing the blonde lady's inquiry.

"Are you.." he turned around and Saber saw his eyes widen in a few second they returned to normal ones, ".. lost, young miss?"

Saber swallowed the lump that magically found their place in her throat. Her instincts tell her to run and a chill ran up to her spine as a bad feeling came to her. His tone itself was suspicious to her liking.

"Ah.. nevermind. Please excuse me." She calmly said as she hastily walked to the opposite side.

"You're taking the wrong path—", Saber froze on her spot as a sweat ran down her cheek, she's been spotted, "—and you just asked me the direction, right?" Sound of footsteps that without a doubt came from the stranger was heard.

When the footsteps stopped a few distance from her, she quickly spun around and readied her right elbow to hit the stranger but it was nonchalantly caught and that made Saber hiss a but with a little pain etched on her facial expression.

"Such a beauty in a place like this." The stranger remarked as his eyes glinted with mischievous and he pinned her to a nearby tree,

"LET GO OF ME!" She used her free hand and punched the stranger that sent him to the ground. She took backward steps but made her eyes glued to the stranger,

"You DARED!" He said as he wiped his blood off his lip and glared to the lady.

"Eek!" As she got off balance and her butt fell to the gassy ground with a soft thud. She immediately stood up but was again brought down but the pain that's lingering in her ankle.

_Why now! _She shouted in her mind but made her face stoic.

"Look like luck's on my side." The dirty blonde-haired stranger victoriously declared as he stood up and started to approach the blonde.

**xoxo**

**A/n: Hello everyone! This is my first SaberxGil fiction and a friend of mine *cough* Fuyumi *cough* we agreed to made a fic about this pairing and I let her read this story first before uploading. All the ideas here were mine and not hers, though. xDD**

**I'm borrowing this scene, though, XDD hope you don't mind.**

**Please tell me what you think, ne.**

**Advance Merry Christmas everyone ^^**


End file.
